It is known to create a geographical boundary (“geo-boundary”) using fencing known as a Geo-fence. A Geo-fence is a defined virtual spatial boundary typically created for tracking an object within its boundaries. Typically, the object is tracked using a mobile location enabled device such as a GPS enabled mobile device or other wireless telecommunication device such as a cellular telephone.
One prior art method of defining a geo-boundary involves selecting a geographic point, such as longitude and latitude, and then defining a radius for the point in order to define a circular boundary around the point. However, the prior art circular geo-boundary does not represent a common representation of a geo-boundary such as the rectangular footprint of a building, airport or other man made structure. Thus, it is not possible to track all objects in a structure having a rectangular footprint with the prior art circular geo-boundary.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems that address the above problems, as well as others.